The Internet of Things (IoT) generally refers to the concept of providing network connectivity and, in particular, Internet connectivity to a wide array of different devices of which many have historically lacked network connectivity. Many automation and monitoring improvements are expected to develop as a result of network connectivity being provided to this wide array of different devices. Besides automation, the Internet of Things is also expected to provide new data mining opportunities that may help improve existing systems and processes.